


Of The Flames

by Eliza_Porter



Series: The Elemental's Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Porter/pseuds/Eliza_Porter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena Barnes is known as this strong, rebellious, smart girl, when really she's just a big ball of worry. On the day that she moves out of the Capital, Serena uncovers a secret inside the family estate, that the Queen has been hiding for a long time. What's the secret? Why did the Queen hide it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader(s), I am here with a story!

“Serenity, get up!” My dad yelled at me, nearly startling me out of my loft bed. I looked at my clock on the wall, “10:32 AM!” I screamed

“Dad it's a Saturday!” I yelled back before plopping back down into bed. “There's no way I will get up before noon on a Saturday, unless there is an inspection” I thought to myself as I started drifting off to sleep.

“Inspection” a woman's voice yelled. I climbed out of bed as fast as I could and raced to get dressed before I ran out of my door and stood next to my dad, Stepmom, and stepsisters.

“Moni, your tie,” my father whispered to me as he straightened his bowtie. I quickly grabbed my tie and put in place. A woman in her early thirties stepped through the entrance to our three bedroom apartment. She walked up to us before looking at each of us one by one, we were in a line from oldest to youngest; my dad, then Erica, then me, then Iliana, and finally Julia. When she reached Julia she wrote something on her clipboard before inspecting the house. Walking out of the kitchen she turned to us

“I will pass my notes along to the head of the I.I.C, if you receive a phone call from the R.R.I please note that you didn't pass the inspection, good day. “ and with that she left. I turned to go back to bed

“Moni, it's 11:05, we must go to the Temple,” my dad told me. I took a deep breath before putting on my uniform and we headed out to the Temple. 

As we reached the Temple, we scanned our ID’s and walked inside to go praise the Queen for no reason at all.


End file.
